Reign of the Star Fighters
by RagingChimera92
Summary: Star Fox/Raiden Fighters The SHMUPs gang, the Raiden Fighters accidently warped to the dimension of the Lylat System. Soon they've notice they're now animals. Now they must join Star Fox to stop Andrew Oikonny's forces and complete their deal with Pepper.


**This story is a crossover between Star Fox and the Raiden Fighters. So Star Fox is owned by Nintendo and Raiden Fighters is owned by Seibu Kaihatsu INC. So there you have it. I don't own anything except for the pilots I made up for the Raiden Fighters, well, maybe. The genre for this fanfiction are:**

**1. Humor**

**2. Action (Raiden Fighters is a SHMUP game after all and have bullet hell moments. Star Fox is the same but Raiden Fighters has got more action.)**

EDIT:I changed it the format to avoid deletion.

**Reign of the Star Fighters**

**Mission 1: Corneria: The Ultimate Team-Up.**

_Near to an exploding base…_

The inside of a base was going to self-destruct and many of the planes were going hay-wire and started to crash. There were small debris' falling from the ceilings. But there were 6 aircrafts still inside, one fully red (**Raiden mk-2**), one red and grey (**Judge Spear**), and a duplicate but instead blue and grey (**Blue Javelin**), a yellow one (**Aegis**), a green one (**Beast Arrow**), and a purple and grey ship (**Chaser**). They were able to destroy the Red-Eye plane from taking over the world.

Red-Eye talked, "You'll pay for ruining my plans."

"Yeah? What are you going to do?", said Male Voice#1

Female Voice bumps in, "Umm, guys?"

Man Voice#2 interupts: "Not now, sis. We're trying to interrogate this guy."

Female Voice says "NO, brother! This place is going to blow!"

Red-Eye coughs "By the time you've destroyed my hit box, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. Now, the famous Raiden Fighters will be history! GHA HA HA! Cough. Cough. Ack!" (Red-Eye dies)

Man Voice#3 shouts out, "He's gone, sir. Let's get out of here!"

Man Voice#1 then says "Hmm, team! Head out!"

The ships are now leaving, but every time they've check the exits, it was all blocked off, one after another. But then they found a hole and went through it. Inside showed a laboratory.

Man Voice#4 ponders for a moment and then said,"Hmm. What have they been working on?"

Man Voice#5 then replies" Probably to create more weapons."

They all flew around until they've stumbled upon a warp hole.

Female Voice: What's this?

Man Voice#2 gasped and then said, "Must be a warp hole."

Man Voice#4 asked a question, "Where does it take us?"

Man Voice#1 replied, "I don't know but it's our only means of escape."

They were running out of time as the explosion got worst.

Robot Voice: **30 seconds until self destruct sequence is completed.**

Man Voice#2 shouted LEADER!

**15 seconds…**

Man Voice#1 still ponders: "Hmm…"

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**

Man Voice#1 shouted out,"MOVE IT!"

**Have a nice day! BOOM!** The base exploded into many pieces.

_At the Lylat System…_

A huge ship known as the Great Fox 2 was flying through orbit. It was owned by the well known Fox McCloud and his gang. Fox is the leader while his friend Falco Lombardi is the best pilot. Slippy, another friend serves as the team's best mechanic. Fox's love interest, Krystal is the team new telepath replacing a long-time member, Peppy who now gave tips and advice. Together, they make the Star Fox team, your average everyday mercenaries-to-hire crew. They were returning to their home, Corneria, the fourth planet of the system. Their first mothership was, unfortunately, destroyed during the Aparoid incident.

Slippy got bored. "Man, I'm pooped.", he said

"Getting bored, eh, Slippy?", replied Falco.

Slippy begins to complain. "Sheesh! Isn't there anything we can do?", he said.

Falco agrees with him and said, "You got a point there, Slippy."

Fox appeared out of no where and replied, "Um, I'm sure something will turn up."

"Where did you come from?!", said Falco.

Fox was stammering, "Oh, me? I was, uh-"

Fox was cut off until General Pepper appeared on screen.

Fox shouts out, "Guys! It's General Pepper!"

Pepper greeted, "Pepper here! Fox, we're in a terrible crisis!"

Falco blurted, "What kind of crisis is that?!"

"ARE YOU DUMBFOUNDED?! Andrew Oikonny survived the Aparoid attack and has now regrouped his squadrons to attack Corneria. He also took control of the other planets.", snapped Pepper.

"So, let me guess. He's building operations on the other planets to use them to create his armies to attack Corneria.", said Fox sarcastically.

Pepper was not impressed but happy, "Well, Fox. You've got the point so easily. Just like your father. But, yes. Right now his troops are attacking Corneria this instant."

Falco was looking out of the window and then said, " What? I don't see any-."

He was cut off when he saw an explosion.

Falco looked back and then replied, "On the other hand."

Pepper said, "You're our last hope, Star Fox. Pepper out."

Pepper's hologram disappeared.

Fox boasted, "Alright, team. Let's go!"

Falco taunted Fox, "Where's your girlfriend, Fox?"

Fox was digusted by Falco insulted. He said, "First of all, stop asking that question so damn much. Second of all, she's here now, with her blaster at you head."

Falco coughed "Huh?!"

Falco noticed this as soon he turned around seeing Krystal with a blaster in his head.

Krystal smirked, "You were saying?"

Falco cursed, "Argh!"

_At a warp dimension…_

Man Voice#2 argued with Male No#1, "Leader, I'm so going to kill you when we're through with this."

Female Voice insulted him, "SHUT UP, BROTHER OR YOU'LL BE DEMOTED!"

Man Voice#5 said, "You two really need to get along as brother and sister."

Female Voice snapped, "Mind your own business."

Man Voice#4 was feeling blue, "Umm guys, ugh?"

Man Voice#1 shouted out,"Hey! What's going on over there?"

Man Voice#4 was starting to feel unconsious. "Ugh! I feel different.", he said.

Man Voice#3 was doing the same,"Oh. Same here, man."

Man Voice#1 began to panic,"WHAT'S GOING ON? ANYONE?"

_Back at Corneria…_

Fox couldn't believes his eyes, "Ugh. Corneria is being destroyed yet again."

Falco said, "This is horrible."

Then out of nowhere, Oikonny's face appeared in the monitor and shouts out, "THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

Fox was suprised and then said, "Not you again!"

Oikonny taunted, "I live! Bwa ha ha ha! Coming back for more, eh, Fox?"

Falco said "You're just not worth our time."

Oikonny snapped, "Not WORTH YOUR TIME?! BAH!! Stealth squadrons!! Attack the enemies with no mercy!"

Many ships appeared and began to deploy missiles towards the team. (Bullet Hell Situation No.1) The team dodged the missiles but the squadrons deploy more missiles.

The team is surrounded by a big barrage of missile attacks.

Peppy warned the gang, "Guys, see if you can shoot the missiles. Maybe that will help you a bit."

Falco said "Well, let's see." He shot his twin lasers at the missiles and the missiles were destroyed upon contact and continued, "Keep shooting guys! We must get through this."

Slippy laughed, "Sorry, Falco! We've already got past through that!"

Krystal said "You're getting too slow!"

Falco couldn't believed his eyes. "God damn it! You guys always do this."

Slippy said, "You're just showing off!"

"I wouldn't say that! You already got bogeys on your tail."

"Uh-oh! I'm in trouble!"

Fox follow the trailing enemies and shot them down.

Slippy coughed, "Thanks Fox!"

"Um, yeah, just don't get carried away again.", said Fox.

As the team got pass through the front, the enemy attacks are getting wild plane after plane. The plane has the latest technology of the Vulcan laser, which can fire up to more than one shot per split-second.

Oikonny shouts out, "Bah! Vulcan Fighters! Attack!"

The enemy fighters flew down in rows shooting their targets with dual Vulcan Lasers. (Bullet Hell Situation No. 2) Things are now going to get ugly.

Fox complained, "Man, there's just no end to these things!"

Peppy warned the team yet again,"Try dodging the shots. Barrel rolls are useless here!"

Fox's Arwing went passed through the shots, Falco's plane went passed the barrage as well. Krystal as well, but Slippy was having trouble.

Slippy said, "My ship…can't…take it!"

Fortunately, the attack halted when something was flashing in the mountains. Both Star Fox and Andrew's forces stopped their attacks and saw the flashing animation.

Fox asked in disbelief, "What is that?""

Krystal ponders for a moment and then said, "Such strange patterns."

Oikonny shouts out, "Soldiers give me a report!"

A grunt said "Umm, it seems to be a warp hole."

Oikonny said in disbelief, "WHAT?!"

Peppy told Fox, " Fox, that's a warp hole."

Krystal then said, "Wait! Six ships are coming out of there."

Peppy didn't liked this. "Fox, get your team towards the warp hole and investigate. But **do not** touch the warp hole."

"I think this is Oikonny's doing.", said Fox.

Oikonny shouted, "I don't even have the technology for warp holes, you stupid morons!"

Fox snorted, "Fine. Let's head out, team."

At the warp hole, the Raiden Fighters got out weary.

Man Voice#1 was curious "Are you guys alright now?"

Man Voice#4 said "Yeah, but I feel funny now."

Man Voice#3 replied, "Same here."

Female Voice said "As if we're not-"

Man Voice#2 said "-human anymore."

Man Voice#5 replied, "I agree."

Man Voice#1 said, "Sheesh! Now I have that type of feeling. " Unfortunately the portal closed behind them. "Damn it! No way back."

The six ships now fly aimlessly through the city.

Man Voice#5 pondered, "What happened here?!"

Man Voice#2 guessed, "We must be in another dimension."

Female Voice said, "No shit, Sherlock."

Man Voice#2 replied, "Sister can't you at least give me some resp-" He was cut off when he saw a huge laser attack approaching "Everyone! DODGE!"

The Raiden Fighters dodged the attack and saw 4 ships approaching.

Fox complained, "Way to go, Falco. They now know that we're here."

Falco said "Hey. You may never know if they're enemies."

Fox then said, "Hmm Awkward. Some of these ships are new to me, yet they look familiar."

Slippy then follows, "Probably it's because they're fictional- hey, you're right, Fox. What do you think we should do?!"

Fox suggested "Let's make a friendly approach."

Man Voice#2 suggested, "Sir, what should we do?"

Man Voice#1 said, "Hmm, I guess we have to talk this out like… animals?!"

Raiden Fighters all said, "WHAT?!"

Man Voice#5 said "Our targets are anthropomorphic animals?!"

Female Voice snapped, "What kind of dimension is this?"

Man Voice#1 said "I don't know but we're getting to the bottom of this."

The two teams approached each other with caution. When they finally met, they looked at each other carefully.

Peppy asked, "Fox! What's going on out there?"

Fox answered, "Relax Peppy. It's okay. (To Man #1) This is the Star Fox team. We don't want any trouble."

Man#1 said "Neither does us. We haven't even attack anything nor do we have the intention to do such a thing."

Fox thought, "_Awkward indeed." _Then he said, "Either way, I want all of you to disarm your weapons."

Oikonny said, "So it's them?"

Another grunt said "Hmm, the legends are true as they say sir."

Oikonny boasted "Legend or no legend, they're useless to me. Once I've taken over the Lylat System, I will make it a legend so destroy them. Deploy the mother ship!"

The grunts replied "Roger sir!"

Oikonny's forces now brought a teleporting device. Out came a mother ship with a huge laser mounted in the rear and a few missile launchers.

Falco saw another portal and shouted out "Geez Louise! What is that?!"

The Mother Ship was aimed towards the city.

Fox cursed and said to the Lead Ship "You and your crew will wait right here."

With that, Fox and his team went towards the mother ship and were attempting to destroy the laser.

Peppy warned Fox, "Fox, the laser is charging its weapon. Aim for the inside."

Fox answered, "Got it, Peppy."

Slippy pointed, "Wait, what's that?"

The mother ship has four arms, two per each side.

Krystal said, "The arms are aiming at us!"

Slippy never had a ghost of a chance as one arm grabbed him and it starts to crush him.

Slippy writhes in pain, "Fox! Guys! Help… Ow! Me!"

Falco swoops in, "Don't worry Slip. I got you- hey, what?"

The other arm nabbed Falco and starts to smash his Arwing into a rock.

Falco also writhes in pain, "I am not going……to last……longer!"

Fox flew to Falco's side and Krystal to Slippy's but, alas, the arms captured them and pinned them to the ground!

Krystal screamed, "OW!"

Fox shouted"AGGH!"

Oikonny then laughs "HAHAHAHA!" Then he stood up from his throne and said "Yes! YEESSS!! The Lylat system will be MINE!"

Peppy shouted, "NO! Fox!"

Fox whimpers "Agh. Pep…py."

Peppy said, "Guys… Wait. Those six airships."

Oikonny shouted "Get ready! FIRE!!"

As the blast was going to fire, some missiles destroyed the laser part.

Oikonny shouted, "WHAT??" Until he sees six ships approaching the mothership.

Female Voice blurted with pride, "Eat missiles, punk! Don't you dare killed them when we're around."

Man Voice #2 said, "Nice shot, sister!"

Female Voice then replied, "Thank you, brother!"

Man Voice #1, #3, #4, #5 all said, "Let's Party!"

Oikonny shrugged "Bah! Go mother ship."

The mothership starts to attack with the arms.

Man Voice #1 said, "Oh, no you don't. He shot a huge laser beam that took out all four arms at once! The Star Fox team came out unscathed! "Are you guys okay?"

Fox said "We're fine."

Falco said "Thanks."

Slippy said "I feel great."

Krystal asked "So whose side are you on?"

Man Voice #5 blurted, "Pfft! Side?! Lady, we're on the good side!"

Man Voice #4 said, "Yeah, we're not evil."

Man Voice #3 suggested, "Leader, let's get back to the battle before the brother and sister duo steal our fun."

Man Voice #1 responded "Agreed." He turned to Star Fox and said, "You guys coming?"

Falco said "You know we are!"

Slippy said "Of course!"

Krystal shrugged "You guys sure are excited."

Man #1 saw Fox and said "Wow, you're ride is peppered."

Fox said "I know."

Man #1 offered "Why don't you ride at my wing?"

Fox jumped on the ship's wing and said "Okay."

Man #1 said "And here we go!"

Fox took out his Plasma Cannon aimed at enemy fighters.

Man #5 warned, "Leader! An enemy is locked on to you!"

Man #1 said to Fox, "Hey, dude, get rid of that scum."

Peppy said "Fox, beware of any surprise attacks."

Fox shot out the enemy, more came but Fox and his friends obliterate them with no problem.

Female Voice said "Sir, the core has opened!"

Male Voice#2 smiled and then said, "One more bomb will do the trick!"

Fox took out his rocket launcher and destroyed the core. The mother Ship was going to explode.

Oikonny cursed, "Bah! You may have destroyed my mother ship, but I still have the other planets at my control! I'll be back."

Andrew Oikonny disappeared through space. The Raiden Fighters and Star Fox were rejoicing their victory for Corneria.

Man Voice#1 looked at the duo and said, "You two were having fun destroying him, unh?"

Female Voice said,"Well, like brother, like sister, right?"

Man Voice#2 said "Right!"

Man #1 turns to Fox and said, "Let's get down to the surface and introduce each other properly."

Fox nodded and all ship went towards General Pepper's domain.

_Inside Pepper's office…_

Pepper said "You two teams did amazing."

They were all celebrating until something hit Fox mentally.

Fox asked "We're you guys from?"

Man #1 said "From another dimension. You see let me tell you the story."

_45 minutes later…_

Fox said "So, you can't go back to your old dimension now."

Man #5 whispers "No".

Fox thought for a moment but then Pepper made a proposal.

Pepper offers "Well, we could help you get back by building a warp hole from our finest scientists."

Female voice spoke "YOU CAN?!"

Pepper quickly "Whoa, now. It's going to take some time by none if the opposing forces defeat us!"

Man #4 asked "Just give us the details."

Pepper quickly explained, "Oikonny and his troops are trying to take over the Lylat System. He took control of the other planets except this one. We need all the help we can get to destroy his operations!"

Man #1 said "Look, whatever it takes to go back to our homes, we'll do anything."

Pepper asked "So you'll help?"

Man #3 said "Why not?"

Pepper said "Great! But I need you guys to take off your helmets."

The Raiden Fighters were worried as they were humans and they're dealing with animals. But with some courage., they took off their helmets.

Pepper didn't exspevt what he saw "Hmm and you guys said that you were humans?" They nodded "Well, you're just like us."

Female voice was worried "What do you mean?"

Pepper picked up the mirror and the Raiden Fighters gasped as they were not humans any more. They're now animals.

Male Voice #1 said "What?! I'm a red fox!"

Male Voice #2 shouted "I'm a blue cat!"

Female Voice screamed "I'm a cat, too, but orange!"

Male Voice #3 said "I'm an albatross."

Male Voice #4 said "I'm a lion!"

Male Voice #5 said "And I'm a hyena."

Male Voice #3 complained "How did this happen?!"

They all pondered for a moment until the leader said, "The Dimension Rift. No wonder we feel nauseous."

Pepper asked,"Hmm. But my concern is your ships which looked vaguely familiar. Just who are you guys?"

Male Voice #1 said,"Who are we? Our real names are classified but our ship and codenames we can tell. So let us introduce ourselves to you guys."

The hyena screeched,"Be aware! I'm the Chaser! I'm the fastest gunner around!"

The lion roared with pride,"All you marsupials beware today. The Beast Arrow's here and you're my prey. I may be slow, but I am strong!"

The albatross boaster, "I am the Aegis and I can shoot as well as fly."

The Orange Cat smirked,"Judge Spear, the feminine fatale, at your service."

The Blue Cat replied,"And her faithful brother, the Blue Javelin."

The Red Fox the said,"And I'm the leader, Raiden mark-2 and together we make the "**Raiden Fighters." **And we're the best of the best ever in the world!"

Fox shouts out,"I KNEW IT! No wonder their ships are familiar!"

Pepper pondered for moment and then said,"So, the rumors are true. The Raiden Fighters does exist."

Raiden MK-2 asked,"What do you mean?"

Pepper continued,"Well-"

_1 hour later…_

Blue Javelin said,"So we were known as the best of the best, huh?"

Aegis concluded,"That explains a lot."

Pepper said,"Yes. But I now welcome you to the fight. Now's not the good time. Star Fox?"

Fox responded,"Yes?"

Pepper said,"Team up with the Raiden Fighters to obliterate Oikonny's forces."

"What, now? We need to recover our wounds.",whined Judge Spear.

Slippy said,"Don't worry. We have lots of room in the Great Fox."

Falco said,"I still don't trust these guys."

Fox said, "Anyway we need to keep moving. Each second we mess around means more enemies we have to face."

Pepper said,"Right! Now get moving."

Both teams left Pepper's office. All of the Raiden Fighters ships were docked at the Great Fox. The Great Fox already left for orbit as the crew now go to their next destination.

_At Planet Venom…_

Oikonny was staring outside of his window on his palace. He keeps on shaking his head back and forth.

"Raiden Fighters", he said.

**Mission 1 Complete!**

**Well there you have it. I made this crossover because I thought Star Fox and Raiden Fighters would be nice combined together. I also wrote this due to the fact that there's barely any SHMUPS fan fiction stories around. So I made this. I hope all of you SHMUPS and Star Fox fans enjoyed this. So I guess I'll see ya later! Also, if I get good feedback from this story I might make more.**


End file.
